I 3 U
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Esa escena en 1x20


Tal vez fue tanto correr, llenarse los pulmones del aire de las montañas hawaianas, el miedo que sintió al ver caer a Steve y entender que no podía hacer nada, el alivio al ver el helicóptero de rescate. Tal vez fue solamente sentir tantas cosas por dentro y la necesidad de gritarlas en ese preciso momento.

Danny no supo realmente porque lo hizo, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya nada importaba.

_I 3 U_, dibujó en el aire con sus manos, la sonrisa en sus labios y el corazón dentro del pecho desbordante de emoción.

Alcanzó a ver la sonrisa divertida y sorprendida de Chin y sintió el calor subirle al rostro.

Estaba completamente jodido, pero no le importaba. Ya no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo, ya no iba a negarse a si mismo ese sentimiento que se le había escapado literalmente de las manos.

No iba a pasar de ese día para que él y Steve hablaran sobre lo que existía entre ellos.

Danny no iba a perder un minuto más de esa felicidad. Ya no más.

* * *

><p>A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, existía algo más urgente con lo que lidiar en el momento. El equipo de investigación forense arribó un poco después de irse el helicóptero de rescate y después de tomar muestras, fotografías y todo lo necesario para la investigación, Danny regresó con ellos.<p>

Fue a cambiarse a su casa, tomó el auto y se puso en contacto con Chin para saber sobre Steve y seguir con la investigación del caso. Su compañero le avisó que Steve se había astillado el antebrazo, pero que no había peligro de una contusión o de heridas internas consecuencia de la caída.

Steve había dado órdenes de que siguieran con el trabajo mientras esperaba que le pusieran el yeso y le dieran de alta, por lo que Danny recogió a Chin en el hospital y se dirigieron a la oficina.

Danny sabía que Chin tendría curiosidad sobre su comportamiento durante el rescate, pero nunca iba a preguntárselo directamente. Durante los primeros minutos del recorrido del hospital al centro, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero Danny podía sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Chin desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Antes de que digas nada – Chin sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecho. Conocía a Danny lo suficiente como para saber que no era necesario hacer preguntas para obtener información – eso fue simplemente la euforia del momento. Nada más y nada menos.

- No necesitas dar explicaciones, Danny. – Ambos se miraron y Chin notó el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Danny y la sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer de sus labios. – Al menos no a mí.

Danny abrió la boca para agregar algo pero lo pensó mejor. Chin tenía razón, él no era quien necesitaba una explicación sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>La investigación siguió su curso y más tarde ese día, Chin y Kono tuvieron que ausentarse para acompañar a la familia por la enfermedad de su tía Mele. Danny esperaba a que Kamekona dejara a Steve en la oficina después de recogerlo del hospital.<p>

Estaba revisando los datos sobre el restaurant Marimoto, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Salió de la oficina para ver a Steve entrar con el brazo enyesado y sostenido por un cabestrillo.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrás que usar eso? – Se encontraron frente a la mesa, manteniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, tratando de comportarse como cualquier día, pretendiendo ignorar que había algo pendiente entre ellos.

- Tres semanas y otro par en terapia física. Nada fuera de lo ordinario… - Steve le dio un rápido vistazo a las fotografías y documentos sobre la pantalla, buscando ponerse al corriente.

- Es por cosas como ésta que nadie en la isla quiere asegurarnos. Cuentan las malas lenguas que se está negociando abrir una nueva categoría de riesgo laboral gracias a nosotros. Y no te sonrías, Steven, esto no tiene gracia alguna. No voy a arriesgar el futuro económico de Grace por estos – hizo el signo de comillas en el aire – accidentes a los que eres tan propenso.

- ¿Tenemos alguna pista? – Danny entendió la indirecta y cambió de tema, explicándole a Steve la teoría de Chin sobre el pescado en el restaurant de Marimoto. Sin que se dieran cuenta de ello, se había acercado el uno al otro mientras hablaban y ahora estaban hombro con hombro, revisando la información frente a ellos.

- Danny…- Steve aprovechó un momento en que Danny guardó silencio para hablar. - ¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

- ¿Además de que casi me matas del susto y me hiciste correr como loco en medio de la selva? – Danny mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla. – Creo que necesitas ser más específico, _babe_. – Danny alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Steve, a centímetros del suyo.

- Dijiste, si es que interpreté correctamente lo que vi, dijiste…. – Steve se pasó la lengua por los labios y Danny no pudo evitar seguir con la vista el movimiento, antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la de Steve. – Danny…

- Técnicamente… - Danny se acercó despacio, sin apartar su mirada de los labios de Steve que temblaban ligeramente -, técnicamente no dije nada.

- Considerando eso, técnicamente, ésta es mi respuesta…- Steve dijo su nombre directamente sobre sus labios, besándole despacio, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo con su brazo sano y Danny cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la felicidad que hacía parecer que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

Pasaron varios minutos concentrados en descubrirse el uno al otro, besándose y acariciándose, sin prisas. Steve estaba sentado en la orilla de la mesa, las piernas separadas y el cuerpo de Danny en medio de ellas. Las manos enredándose en los cabellos, tocando cada palmo de piel no cubierto por la ropa, sorprendidos aun de estar ahí, comportándose como un par de adolescentes que acaban de descubrir lo que es estar enamorado.

- Steve. – Danny se apartó despacio de Steve, pasando una de sus manos sobre el rostro lastimado de su compañero. – Por mucho que esté disfrutando hacer lo que estamos haciendo, me parece que no es del todo apropiado hacerlo en la oficina y mucho menos cuando tenemos un caso pendiente. – Pasó su mano cuidadosamente sobre la superficie del cabestrillo, dejando escapar un suspiro. – Entre más pronto terminemos con esto, más pronto podremos ir a un lugar mucho más apropiado para dichos menesteres o, cuando menos, donde podemos hacer esto con mucho menos ropa de por medio.

Danny dio el ejemplo poniéndose en movimiento y a Steve no le quedo más remedio que seguirle.

Subieron al Camaro y Danny se sintió un poco fuera de lugar detrás del volante por un segundo, tan acostumbrado estaba ya al hecho de que Steve había tomado posesión de su auto.

Sentía la mirada de Steve fija sobre él y de nuevo, esa sonrisa estúpida que le resultaba ya imposible contener, volvió a aparecer en sus labios. Ya no necesitaba esconder sus sentimientos, por lo que no tuvo duda alguna en poner su mano libre sobre la que Steve tenía cómodamente apoyada en su pierna y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos por el resto del trayecto.

* * *

><p><em>El descaro de este hombre, Dios santo, de verdad que se necesitaba ser un caradura para comportarse de esa forma enfrente de testigos…<em> Danny metió el guante que contenía la bala dentro del otro, mientras caminaba hacía el estacionamiento.

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo bajo la piel. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de Steve cuando le amenazó con hacerle pagar por obligarle a tocar el pescado. Steve estaba flirteando con él frente al Chef Morimoto y sus ayudantes, sin empacho alguno, sabiendo lo que su mirada y su sonrisa le provocaban. Había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para no echársele encima en ese preciso momento.

Pretender limpiar su mano sobre su playera había sido el único modo de poder tocarlo sin que las cosas se volvieran demasiado peligrosas.

- Danny, espera… - Steve le alcanzó cuando iba a abrir la puerta del auto, atrapando su brazo para detenerlo. Y eso bastó para que Danny perdiera el control. Tomó la mano que Steve tenía sobre su brazo y le empujó contra el auto, usando su propio cuerpo para contenerlo. Buscó su boca y lo besó con una desesperación que era nueva para él, sin importarle que estuvieran al descubierto, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Steve correspondió al beso con la misma pasión y en un momento, sus cuerpos estaban moviéndose el uno contra el otro, en una danza casi obscena, acompañada por los gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas, buscando algo de alivio, alguna vía de escape para el fuego que estaba corriendo por sus venas.

Y todo se detuvo en seco cuando Steve soltó un iugh/i al tratar de encargarse del cinturón de Danny con su brazo enyesado. Danny apoyó su frente en el hombro de Steve, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Steve dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa ante lo ridículo de la situación.

- Es increíble la mala suerte que tienes para esto, McGarrett. Primero me invitas a probar el auto de tu padre y terminó empujándolo camino arriba en la autopista. Luego una simple caminata termina contigo y un brazo enyesado. – Danny levantó la cabeza y besó la gran sonrisa en los labios de Steve, que era el reflejo de la suya. – No se como vas a hacerlo, pero nuestra próxima cita debe ser perfecta ¿estamos?

Steve le respondió atrapando sus hombros con su brazo sano y besando su frente por un largo rato.

- Te dejaré en la oficina, tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme. Apesto a pescadería. – La sonora carcajada de Steve retumbó en las paredes del estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>- Esto no cuenta como una cita y si pretendes hacer que lo sea, permíteme hacerte notar que coquetear con la mesera fue de muy mal gusto… - Danny y Steve caminaban por los jardines del Hilton hacia la salida, después de que Chin y Kono se habían despedido para ir a casa de su tío para acompañarle.<p>

Kamekona seguía tratando de convencer a Sandrine de ir a la playa a "marticular" con él.

- Toma. – Steve le puso enfrente el plumón y su brazo enyesado. – Fírmalo.

-Tengo una mejor idea – Danny ignoró el gesto y siguió caminando -, vamos con Lihila para que ellos también pongan su anuncio en el. Tal vez podamos sacarles una caja de bocadillos de coco de cortesía a cambio de la publicidad gratuita. – Danny seguía un poco molesto porque Steve no le había pedido firmar el yeso antes que nadie.

- Danny, yo no necesito que escribas algo en mi yeso… - Esas palabras hicieron que Danny se detuviera. – Todo lo que ha sucedido éste día significa mucho más para mí que cualquier cosa que puedas escribir sobre el yeso. En tres semanas, si no antes, terminará hecho pedazos en un bote de basura. – Steve mantenía la vista fija en el piso y, bajo las luces que iluminaban el camino entre los jardines, Danny alcanzó a ver como el gran Steve _soy-un-SEAL_ McGarrett se ruborizaba. Si no fuera porque ambos eran adultos y no un par de chicas de dieciséis, le habría pellizcado las mejillas sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres ridículamente cursi, McGarrett? Dame eso… - tomó el plumón y cuidadosamente, comenzó a girar su brazo, como si buscara algo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Steve preguntó cuando fue obvio que Danny no estaba buscando un espacio libre donde escribir.

- ¿Qué parece que hago? ¡Aquí está! – Danny comenzó a pasar el plumón una y otra vez sobre algo que ya estaba escrito. – Listo. Ahora puedo sentirme tranquilo. – Metió el plumón en el bolsillo de la camisa de Steve y tras dirigirle una sonrisa plena de satisfacción, siguió caminando.

Steve giró su brazo hasta que pudo ver que fue lo que Danny había tachando con tanto ahínco. Bajo varias pasadas de plumón negro estaba el ahora ilegible teléfono de Sandrine.

-¡Danny!


End file.
